clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Echofives1234
Welcome Edits Thank you for contributing here. I just wanted to let you know that this is a more fan-friendly wiki, so try not to use too many formal terms such as CC-7567, please just insert Rex. TVLwriter 01:27, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me but have you been editing here as a wikia contributor? 17:58, June 22, 2011 (UTC Yes I have been editing here as a wiki contributor.Echofives1234 12:02, June 23, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234 ? Was it the one that worked with me? 16:22, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes I think I worked with youEchofives1234 19:01, June 23, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234 Link Were you him? A wikia contributor. 19:07, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes I was Echofives1234 19:09, June 23, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234 Edits I wanted to drop by and say thank you for your edits. I usually do not like taking the time to fix grammar mistakes and you have been a great help. Just remember to check if your sources have factual information and not jump to too many conclusions about Season 4. TVLwriter 00:05, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Cody Page I know you had a Cody page. It was awful. You're welcome. Block You're welcome. TVLwriter 23:29, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Not what I meant. Categories I noticed that you have been making a lot of narrow categories such as Episode 1 and Mortis Episodes. Please try to keep categories broad. Thank you. TVLwriter 15:04, July 6, 2011 (UTC) One question I don't know why most of you refer to me as "my favorite editor", I'm honestly not that great at grammar or trying to be nice in my complaints. But anyways, I found it to be strange that you inserted a picture of Stak on Ryloth on the Desert Trooper page. Was this by accident? If it was, just be careful next time. TVLwriter 18:59, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I do grammar and spelling along with info. No fair. Past tense editing Hello Echofives1234, try to keep your articles in the past tense form. For example use "was" instead of "is". TVLwriter 17:53, July 14, 2011 (UTC) A community-wide message Please read my message here. TVLwriter 01:46, July 24, 2011 (UTC) adminship request There is no active site bureaucrat at the moment so there will be no way to promote you to an administrator. TVLwriter 14:34, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Did you see my message above? Only the wikia staff can make admins here for now because there is no bureaucrat. If you do not know what a bureaucrat is, they are admins who can promote other users to admin. Once again, currently there is no bureaucrat so nobody here can promote you to admin. TVLwriter 14:54, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Format Hello there, some of your recent edits on this wiki, such as on Gutter and Ged, were not in this wiki's proper format, and therefore required major cleanup. When editing pages, please remember to consult the guidelines for character articles first. Also, do not add unverified info to this wiki, it is considered vandalism. If there is something that did not appear in an episode, please remember to site where you got that information. Thank you. Bane7670 16:57, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, Echofives, on my wiki, the clone wars palyers wiki, in witch you contributed to for about a day, but I have decided to make you and admin on it.JackyWolf 13:29, November 16, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I always try.Claws Bane 02:06, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Waxer's death I know, I saw it. The only reason I removed it from the page was because it was under "Darkness on Umbara". You are more than welcome to re-add it to its correct place on the page (under the section "Carnage of Krell"). Bane7670 02:21, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Dogma Dogma is a very heroic clone. I was almost jumping up for joy when he shot Krell. Let Krell BURN!!!!! He'll get out of prison. Sometime.... Clonefanatic 15:09, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Appo Echofives1234, Appo was not seen in Kidnapped because all 501st Legion clone troopers are dressed exactly like that after Phase II clone trooper armor came out. It was not Appo, but another 501st clone trooper. It looks like him, but is not. Legoclones (Communication Systems) 02:23, December 3, 2011 (UTC)